Pierwsza strona lustra
by Arianrod161
Summary: Z odpowiedniej perspektywy, druga strona lustra jest pierwszą stroną. Czasami nawet jedyną.


**PIERWSZA STRONA LUSTRA**

_But I'll be there for you  
As the world falls down_

_[David Bowie]_

** Rozdział pierwszy**,

_ W którym Sara Williams wisi nad przepaścią, a czytelnik próbuje się dowiedzieć, jak nasza bohaterka znalazła się w tej wysoce niewygodnej sytuacji_

Sara Williams wisiała nad przepaścią, trzymając się jedną ręką resztek rozsypującego się muru i usiłując podciągnąć się na tyle, żeby sięgnąć do niepewnego kamienia również drugą ręką. Wokół niej wzlatywał i opadał popiół płonącego Labiryntu. Powietrze pachniało dymem. Pod nogami Sary ziała otchłań.

No dobrze, może nie była to bezdenna przepaść. Jeśli dobrze się przyjrzeć – i jeśli przyglądałaby się osoba obdarzona odrobinę lepszą niż Sara orientacją w przestrzeni – można by zauważyć, że otchłań miała co najwyżej czterdzieści metrów głębokości. Dla Sary Williams mogłoby to być pocieszającym spostrzeżeniem, gdyby nie to, że; po pierwsze, miała naprawdę fatalną orientację w przestrzeni, po drugie, koncentrowała się raczej na tym, żeby nie patrzeć w dół, a po trzecie – cóż, smutna prawda jest taka, że upadek z czterdziestu metrów od upadku z czterystu metrów różni się głównie widowiskowością spadania; oba kończą się gwałtownym i raczej bolesnym zderzeniem z ziemią, uszkodzeniem wielu narządów wewnętrznych, a w konsekwencji – z reguły – śmiercią. Tak w każdym razie działało to na Ziemi. Sara naprawdę wolałaby nie sprawdzać, czy w Labiryncie również.

Sara zatem wisiała nad przepaścią, wierzgając nogami w celu znalezienia podpory, co wyglądało jednocześnie dramatycznie i dosyć pokracznie, ale nad tym akurat Sara się nie zastanawiała. Gdyby miała nastrój do rozmyślań, rozmyślałaby prawdopodobnie raczej o tym, jak to się stało, że znalazła się w tej wysoce niewygodnej sytuacji. A ponieważ nad tym właśnie najpewniej zastanawia się czytelnik, zostawmy na chwilę Sarę i przepaść i – z nadzieją, że Sara przez ten czas nie spadnie – cofnijmy się o kilka godzin.

Kilka godzin wcześniej Sara siedziała w pubie, popijała słabą kawę i śmiertelnie się nudziła.

Gdyby Sara potrafiła przewidzieć, że kilka godzin później będzie wisiała nad przepaścią, pewnie użyłaby jakiegoś innego określenia. Na przykład „bardzo". Albo „okropnie". Jednakże – ponieważ była pozbawiona nie tylko orientacji w przestrzeni, ale również zdolności przewidywania przyszłości – nudziła się śmiertelnie. Prawdę mówiąc, była to chyba najnudniejsza randka w jej dwudziestopięcioletnim życiu.

Robert Intyre III był uprzejmym, dobrze wychowanym i dość zamożnym młodym człowiekiem, jedynym synem Roberta Intyre II. Sara poznała go na prywatce, organizowanej przez jej przyjaciółkę Janette i jedyne, co z tego pierwszego spotkania zapamiętała, to wrażenie, że chyba coś mówił. Robert musiał zapamiętać znacznie więcej, bo wyraźnie dążył do następnego spotkania. Na nieszczęście Sary, udało mu się pozyskać poparcie Janette.

- Jest bardzo miły – zapewniała Janette. – Czyta książki. I umie wybrać dobre wino.

Usiłując nie zasnąć nad kawą, Sara myślała, że właściwie powinna była to przewidzieć. Janette była... cóż, gdyby cytaty z Biblii potrafiły chodzić, to Janette byłaby żywą maksymą _Niedobrze, żeby człowiek był sam_.

- Jest może trochę za bardzo skoncentrowany na sobie – uprzedziła Janette, wygrywając tym samym pierwszą nagrodę za niedopowiedzenie stulecia.

Przez pierwsze pół godziny randki Robert opowiadał o swojej pracy, a Sara – z trudem utrzymując na twarzy wyraz uprzejmego zainteresowania – obracała w myślach wyrażenie „trochę". Trochę? Naprawdę?

Kolejne pół godziny Robert spędził streszczając Sarze smutną historię swoich niepowodzeń z płcią przeciwną, Sara zaś koncentrowała się głównie na tym, żeby nie zasnąć, posiłkując się przy tym słabą kawą z syropem orzechowym.

Kiedy w kubku Sary pokazało się dno, Robert przeszedł do interpretacji swoich niepowodzeń, wynikających jego zdaniem z toksycznej relacji z matką. Szczegółów tej toksycznej relacji Sara już nie poznała, ponieważ poddała bezskuteczną walkę z własnym wyrazem twarzy i spokojnie odpłynęła w świat marzeń, zaludniony przez gobliny, krasnoludy, wróżki oraz gadające niebieskie dżdżownice.

Sara Williams należała szczęśliwego pokolenia, wychowanego w latach osiemdziesiątych. Lata osiemdziesiąte zaś – poza modą na specyficznie deformujące sylwetkę ubrania i niezbyt twarzowe fryzury – przyniosły światu Gwiezdne Wojny, Willow i Niekończącą się opowieść, znosząc tym samym wszelkie granice ludzkiej wyobraźni.

Sara Williams należała do szczęśliwego pokolenia, które potrafiło marzyć – i miała nad swoimi rówieśnikami i rówieśniczkami pewną przewagę. Kiedy oni wierzyli – ona wiedziała. Większość jej kolegów i koleżanek w charakterze pamiątek ze świata marzeń przechowywało stare książki, plakaty filmowe i po wielokroć oglądane kasety VHS. Sara miała dwie podłużne blizny na prawej dłoni – pamiątkę ze skarpy wznoszącej się nad Bagnem Wiecznego Smrodu – i przyjaciół, którzy wpadając wieczorem z wizytą, nie korzystali z drzwi, ani nawet z okien, tylko wchodzili lustrem. Być może dlatego Sara była tak dobra w rozmarzaniu się, jakkolwiek można też przypuszczać, że wynikało to po prostu z jej charakteru.

Nie wszyscy oczywiście uważali zdolność do rozmarzania się i zapominania o całym świecie za cechę szczególnie pozytywną. Karen na przykład mawiała, że to już najwyższy czas, żeby Sara dorosła i przestała rozmyślać o niebieskich migdałach. Janette nie miała nic przeciw marzeniom, wolałaby jednak, żeby dotyczyły realnych obiektów, najlepiej z ładnymi oczami, zgrabnym tyłkiem, a no i dobrze byłoby, gdyby nie mówili _poszłem_.

Robert Intyre III zaś... cóż, Robert Intyre III, patrząc w rozmarzoną twarz Sary, uznał, że jest ona najmądrzejszą dziewczyną, z którą kiedykolwiek się umówił i tak wspaniale umie słychać. Co może nam wiele powiedzieć o jego umiejętnościach oceny rzeczywistości.

Sama Sara po prostu się nad tym nie zastanawiała. Kiedyś nieopatrznie zapisała się na jeden semestr psychologii. Po kilku wykładach na temat rytuałów inicjacji, obrzędów przejścia i symboli chtonicznych, reprezentujących w opresyjnych ścianach sennych labiryntów budzącą się seksualność, Sara nabrała gwałtownej niechęci do wszelkiej autoanalizy.

Kiedy pan Tracky, właściciel niewielkiej firmy spedycyjnej, w której Sara stawiała swoje pierwsze kroki na drodze rozwoju zawodowego, kolejny raz zastał ją nad bardzo pilnym i bardzo nietkniętym zadaniem, a potem poinformował ją, że niestety nie widzi dla niej przyszłości w tej branży – ani też w żadnej innej, która wymaga odrobiny skupienia i cierpliwości, naprawdę mi przykro, panno Williams – Sara nie zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy w istocie jest tych cech pozbawiona, ani też nad tym, czy mogłaby je może w jakiś sposób nabyć. Nie obiecała panu Tracky poprawy i nie poprosiła o kolejną szansę. Być może podejrzewała, że byłoby to całkiem bezskuteczne, ponieważ naprawdę nie potrafiła wyjaśnić panu Tracky, jak to się właściwie stało, że zamiast rozliczyć faktury, zajęła się rysowaniem pijących herbatę dżdżownic, a następnie zapisywaniem popołudniowych konwersacji tychże. Trudno obwiniać pana Tracky, człowieka na co dzień raczej wyrozumiałego, że stracił cierpliwość; ostatecznie przerwano mu, raczej niegrzecznie, poranne picie kawy i przeglądanie gazety, ponieważ kontrahent nie dostał wypłaty, zaś kontrahent nie dostał wypłaty, ponieważ panna Williams zajęta była rysowaniem dżdżownic.

Panna Williams, jakkolwiek daleka od analizowania błędów w swoim postępowaniu, nie zamierzała więc obwiniać o cokolwiek pana Tracky. Zamiast tego zabrała swoje rzeczy – szczególną uwagę poświęcając dżdżownicom i udała się do domu, gdzie – starannie ignorując biadania Karen – przepisała wszystkie swoje historie, uzupełniła je ilustracjami i odesłała do wydawnictwa. Prosto do Random House, ponieważ owszem, brakowało jej orientacji w przestrzeni, a także cierpliwości i umiejętności koncentracji, ale nigdy nie brakowało jej pewności siebie. A Random House – zupełnie nieoczekiwanie – odpisał. I nie była to typowa odpowiedź, zawierająca smutną frazę _zapoznaliśmy się z zainteresowaniem, ale_. Nie. Była to bardzo przyjemna odpowiedź. Było tam jakieś niejasne wspomnienie o konieczności redakcji i kosmetycznych zmianach, ale były również całkiem konkretne cyfry i całkiem konkretna propozycja umowy.

W pewnym sensie dzięki panu Tracky, życie Sary zmieniło się na znacznie lepsze – nadal wprawdzie zajmowała się wymyślaniem bzdur, jak określała to Karen, ale były to bzdury całkiem nieźle opłacane, kapitalizm zaś polega na tym, że bzdury za które ktoś chce płacić są bzdurami godnymi szacunku. Po pewnym czasie, kiedy okazało się, że bzdury naprawdę nieźle się sprzedają, Sarę stać było nawet na wynajęcie sobie niewielkiej kawalerki, a w perspektywie widziała nawet możliwość zakupienia jej sobie na własność.

Tu czytelnik mógłby się zaniepokoić – czy oto nasza opowieść nie zbliża się do końca, próbując w dodatku zamienić baśniowe „długo i szczęśliwie" na bardzo nowoczesne i zgodne z duchem kapitalizmu „i popyt przewyższał podaż"? Niechże czytelnik odetchnie. Opowieść nasza jest daleka od kapitalizmu – nie jest z gatunku tych, na których można zarobić. Opowieść nasza daleka jest również od swojego końca – ostatecznie zostawiliśmy naszą bohaterkę wiszącą nad przepaścią. Być może spadnie i wówczas opowieść skończy się nieco szybciej i z raczej nieprzyjemnym dźwiękiem. Być może nie spadnie – a wtedy, kto wie, co może się jeszcze wydarzyć. Wróćmy zatem do splotu wypadków, które doprowadziły do tego, że Sara zawisła nad przepaścią. Być może nic takiego by się nie wydarzyło, gdyby nie to, że domu, w którym Sara wynajmowała swoją niewielką kawalerkę, nieoczekiwanie zabrakło prądu.

Na szczęście Sara używała do pisania sprzętów raczej klasycznych, takich, które nie tracą danych z powodu byle przerwy w dostawie prądu, to jest pióra i kartek. A także długopisów, ołówków, czerwonej kredki i biletów kolejowych, w zależności od tego, do czego akurat miała dostęp, kiedy nachodziła ją nieodparta wena. Dlatego, kiedy lampa na biurku nieoczekiwanie zgasła, Sara nie wpadła w panikę, tylko udała się do kuchni, wyjęła z szafy świecę i zapałki i właśnie miała się zabrać z powrotem do pracy – w znacznie bardziej romantycznej i wenotwórczej scenerii – kiedy przeszkodziło jej pukanie do drzwi. Sara zawahała się. Miała do napisania Naprawdę Dobrą Scenę i wolałaby, żeby właśnie teraz nikt jej nie przeszkadzał. Niestety osoba za drzwiami była zdecydowana i pukanie za chwilę się powtórzyło, tym razem głośniej. Sara zdecydowała się otworzyć. Za drzwiami stała sąsiadka.

- Nie masz prądu – powiedziała z ulgą i nie czekając na zaproszenie, weszła do środka. Sara podniosła jedną brew, daremnie usiłując zrozumieć, dlaczego ktoś uznał za stosowne oznajmić jej rzecz oczywistą, a także, dlaczego fakt, że Sara nie ma prądu, jest dla kogoś całkiem innego i zupełnie Sarze nieznanego, powodem ulgi.

Sąsiadka tymczasem weszła do pokoju i – nadal nie czekając na zaproszenie – usiadła na kanapie.

- Jestem Janette – powiedziała. – Mieszkam na przeciwko. Nie ma prądu w całym domu. – W ostatnim zdaniu nadal brzmiała ulga.

- Jestem Sara – odparła Sara. Miała ochotę dodać – usiądź i rozgość się – ale w końcu tylko wzruszyła ramionami. – Pożyczyć ci świecę?

- Nie, dzięki. Za nic na świecie nie zostanę sama w mieszkaniu bez światła. Muszę poczekać, aż wróci pan Teplitz, pójdzie do piwnicy i włączy prąd. Może napijemy się herbaty?

W pierwszej chwili Sara zaniemówiła i jedynie przyjrzała się nieoczekiwanemu gościowi z pewnym niedowierzaniem. W jej życiu zdarzały się już różne dziwne rzeczy, ale całkiem obca osoba, wchodząca jej do mieszkania i oznajmiająca, że zamierza w nim spędzić nieokreśloną ilość czasu, zdarzyła jej się po raz pierwszy.

W następnej chwili Sara uruchomiła empatię.

Osoba do tego stopnia pozbawiona obycia musiałaby być socjopatą. Socjopatką w tym konkretnym, rudym i obdarzonym biustem przypadku. Tymczasem Janette, która codziennie rano wychodziła do pracy i od czasu do czasu przyjmowała gości, raczej nie wyglądała na socjopatkę. Siedząc na brzegu kanapy i zaciskając ręce na swetrze, wyglądała raczej na kogoś, kto bardzo, bardzo boi się ciemności i jeszcze bardziej nie chce się do tego przyznać.

Sara miała dużo zrozumienia dla ludzkich fobii. Ostatecznie przez dobrych kilka lat niepokojem napełniały ją brzoskwinie. Z drugiej strony – pewna Bardzo Dobra Scena nadal domagała się napisania. Jest taki rodzaj Dobrych Scen, których naprawdę nie powinno się porzucać.

- To może – zaproponowała – ja pójdę do piwnicy i włączę prąd?

- Oszalałaś? – Janette wyglądała na jeszcze bardziej przerażoną. – Nie możesz zejść sama do piwnicy, tam jest ciemno i coś się rusza, kojarzysz te wszystkie filmy klasy G, które zaczynają się od tego, że coś się rusza w piwnicy albo na strychu, więc bohaterka, która nota bene jest zwykle ładna i ma odpowiednio duży dekolt, więc ta bohaterka bierze latarkę, a potem przez resztę filmu oglądamy jej zdjęcie na tych policyjnych tablicach, na których przylepia się zdjęcia i mapy i różne takie dowody, które najczęściej nie mają sensu, ale dobrze wyglądają na policyjnej tablicy?

Powyższe zdanie, liczące sobie dokładnie siedem linijek, zostało wypowiedziane bez żadnej pauzy, co – jak zrozumiała Sara trochę później – było dość typowym sposobem wypowiadania zdań przez Janette. Być może, gdyby Sara zareagowała tak, jak zwykła była reagować większość ludzi, to znaczy zawiesiła się gdzieś w połowie wypowiedzi i bezskutecznie próbowała znaleźć powiązanie między piwnicą a policyjną tablicą z dowodami, być może wówczas wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej. Losy świata zależą czasem od tego, w którą stronę skręcimy na światłach.

Sara nie zareagowała tak, jak większość ludzi. Większość ludzi – z zupełnie zresztą niezrozumiałych powodów – nie podchodzi poważnie do informacji, że coś się rusza w piwnicy, tym samym przestaje słuchać z odpowiednią uwagą, a w konsekwencji – traci wątek. Sara natomiast doskonale wiedziała, że tajemniczy ruch w piwnicy wcale nie jest zjawiskiem nieprawdopodobnym. Mało tego – doskonale również rozumiała, że w wielu przypadkach może prowadzić prosto na policyjną tablicę.

Dlatego może Sara, zamiast potrząsnąć głową i zapytać – ale co? – zmarszczyła lekko brwi i powiedziała:

- Nigdy nie zwróciłam uwagi, ale niektóre te dowody naprawdę są bez sensu...

Dalsza rozmowa, gęsto przetykana przykładami – za dowód w sprawie służyła zapalniczka, wszystko się całkiem spaliło, a na zapalniczce zostały odciski palców – toczyła się wartko. Herbata szybko została zastąpiona winem. Podobno gwarancją zaprzyjaźnienia się jest wspólne pokonanie trolla górskiego. Jak pokazuje powyższy przykład, dyskusja dwóch kobiet o stereotypowo męskim kinie, może dawać podobne efekty.

A ponieważ Janette, poza wiarą w tajemnicze i groźne rzeczy, poruszające się w ciemnych piwnicach, wierzyła również, że _niedobrze, żeby człowiek był sam_ – Sara spędzała przerażająco nudne popołudnie nawet nie próbując udawać, że słucha opowieści o tym, jakie straszne dzieciństwo zgotowała Robertowi Intyre III jego toksyczna matka.

- Zupełnie nie rozumiała, jaka powinna być prawdziwa kobieta. Kupowała gotowy makaron, potrafisz to sobie wyobrazić?

- Przepraszam? – wyjąkała Sara, brutalnie wyrwana z popołudniowej herbatki z uroczą rodziną przyjaznych stworzeń, które wyglądałyby jak borsuki, gdyby ich futro nie było różowe. – Przepraszam, co właśnie powiedziałeś?

Robert powtórzył. I dodał jeszcze kilka szczegółów. Sara – zapiszmy jej to na plus – nie uderzyła czołem w kawiarniany stolik.

Być może była to kwestia stroju. Być może – a nawet brzmi to dość prawdopodobnie – słabość Sary do długich zwiewnych sukienek i przewiązanych wstążkami warkoczy, sprawiała, że panna Williams wyglądała jak ucieleśnienie marzeń mężczyzn, którzy nie zauważyli, że lata 30ste, a także 50te dawno już minęły, a w międzyczasie nastąpiła rewolucja seksualna, trzecia fala i kilka innych zmian obyczajowych. Być może te długie suknie, a także warkocze, sugerowały ewentualnym adoratorom, że panna Williams marzy o spędzeniu reszty życia lepiąc makaron. Byłyby to jednak sugestie błędne. W światach, w których Sara zwykła przebywać, zaludnionych – między innymi - borsukami o nietypowym kolorze futerka, długa suknia i jeszcze dłuższy warkocz absolutnie nie przeszkadzały heroinie walczyć mieczem, jeździć konno na oklep, czy, dajmy na to, rozbijać krzesłami szklanych ścian lustrzanych sal balowych. W światach tych – oprócz niebieskich dżdżownic – występowały również samonakrywające się stoliki i tkaniny non-iron, nie bywało w nich natomiast żelazek. Jak czytelnik słusznie się domyśla, Sara nie miała pojęcia, że makaron można osiągnąć jakąkolwiek inną drogą, niż kupując go w sklepie. Sara miewała problem nawet z ugotowaniem kupionego makaronu; poza brakiem orientacji w przestrzeni doskwierał jej również brak orientacji w czasie, co nie jest zresztą cechą niezwykłą u ludzi, przez większość czasu przebywających we własnej wyobraźni.

Pozory myliły. Nie przypadkiem najbardziej doniosłe zdanie, jakie Sarze udało się przez dwadzieścia pięć lat swojego życia wypowiedzieć, brzmiało – nie masz nade mną władzy. Sara naprawdę lubiła to zdanie.

Dlatego też, kiedy z trudem udało jej się przetworzyć informację, że ciągle jeszcze istnieją mężczyźni myślący o kobietach w kategorii przydatnego i niemal rozumnego sprzętu domowego, kiedy udało jej się zrozumieć, że właśnie siedzi naprzeciw takiego egzemplarza i to nadal są Stany Zjednoczone pod koniec XX wieku – Sara wstała. Odstawiła nieco zmaltretowany kubek po kawie na stolik.

- Chyba zostawiłam makaron na ogniu – oznajmiła. A potem wyszła i ruszyła do domu, po drodze zastanawiając się – na zmianę – jak przekazać Janette, żeby już nigdy, ale to nigdy nie próbowała umawiać Sary na randki, oraz, czy nie należałoby zadzwonić do pani Intyre; ta biedna kobieta niechybnie potrzebowała terapii. Albo dwóch.

Przekazanie Janette czegokolwiek okazało się chwilowo niemożliwe – okna jej kawalerki były całkiem ciemne; prawdopodobnie wyszła na randkę. Oby równie udaną – pomyślała Sara z raczej nietypową dla siebie mściwością i poszła do domu. Zrobiła sobie herbaty, zamieniła sukienkę na dres – który był owszem, nieco rozciągnięty, a także miał dziurę na kolanie, ale przynajmniej nie budził podejrzeń o produkcję makaronu – po czym otwarła zeszyt i zabrała się za opisywanie herbatki u różowych borsuków. Piętnaście minut później zmuszona była przerwać, uświadomiła sobie bowiem, że zarówno herbatka, jak i podany do niej fantastyczny keks były dziełem rąk pani Borsukowej, zaś w czasie kiedy pani Borsukowa piekła i układała na stole delikatne filiżanki w niebieskie kwiatuszki, pan Borsuk łowił ryby, a dodatku zupełnie bez powodzenia. Nic dziwnego skoro wiedziony zgubnym łakomstwem, zjadał robaki, zamiast nadziać je na haczyk.

Sara spróbowała odwrócić role, niestety zupełnie bez powodzenia. Pani Borsukowa uznała, że siedzenie nad wodą i patrzenie na spławik jest strasznie nudnym zajęciem. Ewentualnie mogłaby wypielić ogródek. Pan Borsuk, kierowany cichymi podpowiedziami Sary, zdołał nawet znaleźć blaszkę do ciasta, a także mąkę – ale w tej właśnie chwili pani Borsukowa zaprotestowała i stanowczo wyrzuciła męża z kuchni.

- Tylko bałagan zrobi – mamrotała do siebie i trochę również do Sary. – Keks będzie piekł, też coś. Z mąki ziemniaczanej! – zakrzyknęła z oburzeniem, potrząsając dowodem przestępstwa. – Mężczyźni...

Sara jęknęła z frustracją. Herbatka u państwa Borsuków była dla niej tego dnia stracona. Przez chwilę łudziła się myślą, że uda jej się narysować bohaterów siedzących przy herbatce – ostatecznie nie będzie wiadomo, kto zajmował się pieczeniem keksu – ale i to okazało się niemożliwe, pani Borsukowa bowiem za nic nie chciała usiąść wygodnie i zrelaksować się po ciężkim dniu. Jednym okiem lustrowała kuchnię, w której należałoby umyć podłogę, drugim okiem gromiła kurz na regale, a siedziała przy tym na samym brzeżku fotela, całym swoim różowym futerkiem dając do zrozumienia, że to tylko na chwilę i że już za moment wróci do swoich nie cierpiących zwłoki domowych zajęć. Sara rzuciła ołówkiem, a potem zrobiła to, co robiła zawsze, kiedy czuła się nieszczęśliwa, albo sfrustrowana, albo rozczarowana rzeczywistością, w której od czasu do czasu zmuszona była partycypować, czyli usiadła przed lustrem.

Istnieje teoria, która powiada, że jeśli za długo wpatrujesz się w lustro, pojawi się w nim diabeł. Jest to teoria całkiem niesprawdzona, ale być może w niektórych przypadkach prawdziwa. W przypadku Sary, niemniej, prawdziwa nie była, kiedy bowiem Sara wpatrywała się długo w lustro, z reguły pojawiał się w nim Hoggle. I tym razem również nie było inaczej.

Tylko że tym razem Hoggle nie zaczął od lustrowania toaletki w poszukiwaniu nowych plastikowych skarbów. Ani nawet od pomstowania na wróżki. Albo borsuki. Albo Króla Goblinów. Albo cokolwiek innego, co akurat niedawno zobaczył. Tym razem Hoggle był raczej niespotykanie poważny.

- Saro, powiedz mi – zaczął, patrząc wszędzie, tylko nie na nią. – Ten świat, w którym mieszkasz, po tej stronie lustra... czy byłby przyjazny dla krasnoluda?

- Co?

- Czy krasnolud byłby tu bezpieczny?

Sara przyjrzała mu się z niepokojem. Hoggle nadal wbijał wzrok w ziemię. Sara zauważyła, że ma osmaloną czapkę. I że zgubił gdzieś swoją sakiewkę z klejnotami.

- Hoggle. Co się stało? Coś się stało w Labiryncie?

- Nie wiem, nie wiem – mruknął. – Po prostu pomyślałem, że mógłbym zmienić środowisko czy coś?

- Hoggle! - Sara miała ochotę nim potrząsnąć. Wydobywanie informacji z upartego krasnoluda było dzisiaj ponad jej siły. – Po prostu powiedz mi, co się dzieje!

- Nie wiem, Saro – odparł w końcu, podnosząc głowę i patrząc na nią zaczerwienionymi od dymu oczami. – Labirynt płonie. Ewakuujemy się do Miasta Goblinów. A potem może do zamku. A potem... – Hoggle wzruszył ramionami. Potem nie bardzo było jeszcze gdzie uciekać.

Labirynt płonie. Sara poczuła gwałtowny skurcz serca. Było to raczej niepokojące i jeszcze bardziej – nieoczekiwane. Rzecz w tym, że myśl o zniszczeniu świata, w którym Sarę próbowano zabić przy pomocy czegoś, co najbardziej przypominało taką tarczę do drążenia metra, skrzyżowaną z bardzo dużym otwieraczem do konserw, a jej bratu grożono przemianą w goblina, taka myśl powinna wywoływać coś diametralnie różnego od skurczów serca. Tymczasem Sara miała wrażenie, że jej serce kurczyło się coraz bardziej i bardziej, a nawet zaczynało boleć – co było o tyle absurdalne, że mięsień sercowy nie jest unerwiony somatycznie i boleć po prostu nie może.

Gdyby nie ten nieszczęsny semestr psychologii, który raz na zawsze zniechęcił Sarę do wnikania, czy i co właściwie Labirynt dla niej znaczył, być może zmierzyłaby się z myślą, że świat ten był dla niej w jakiś sposób drogi w mniej gwałtownych okolicznościach. Ostatecznie za każdym razem, kiedy Sara była smutna, zaniepokojona, bądź odczuwała jakiekolwiek inne negatywne emocje, siadała przy lustrze i czekała, aż zjawią się mieszkańcy Labiryntu. Ostatecznie przy przeprowadzce na drugi koniec kraju najbardziej niepokoiło ją przeniesienie tegoż lustra – i czy na pewno będzie ono równie dobrze działać w innym miejscu. Ostatecznie straciła pracę właśnie dlatego, że zamieszkujące Labirynt dżdżownice prowadziły właśnie wyjątkowo ciekawe konwersacje. Mimo to, Sara ani razu do tej pory nie zdała sobie sprawy, jak bardzo ważne było dla niej to, żeby Labirynt istniał i miał się dobrze. No, przynajmniej na tyle dobrze, na ile było to możliwe, biorąc pod uwagę zapomnice, czyścicieli, gobliny, a przede wszystkim ich króla i jego pożałowania godne skłonności do porywania dzieci, a następnie zamieniania ich w gobliny. Jakby było ich jeszcze w Labiryncie za mało, doprawdy.

Są takie rzeczy, które aż proszą, żeby o nich nie myśleć, zapomnieć i udawać, że nie istnieją. Rachunki. Bolący ząb. Prezentacja na firmowe zebranie. Albo na przykład przygoda z niebezpiecznego wieku dorastania, o której nie wiadomo właściwie jak myśleć, a ktoś jeszcze ubiera ją w seksualne konotacje, dziękuję bardzo. I wtedy właśnie okazuje się, że pod tym najbardziej zapomnianym rachunkiem jest jeszcze Labirynt i całe to nigdy nie przemyślane myślenie o Labiryncie i trzeba coś z nim zrobić, bo konsekwencje mogą być znacznie bardziej ważkie, niż głupie odcięcie prądu.

Są takie rzeczy, których lepiej nie zostawiać na później. Bo potem okazuje się, że odcięli prąd, dziąsło spuchło, prezentacja nie napisała się sama, a dyrektorzy czekają. Albo na przykład, okazuje się, że trzeba podjąć jakąś decyzję, o której warto byłoby pomyśleć, godzinkę, albo dwie, albo dwa miesiące, ale Labirynt płonie i na żadne rozmyślania nie ma już czasu.

Sara odetchnęła głęboko i wyciągnęła rękę do Hoggle'a.

- Prowadź – powiedziała dzielnie.

- Zaraz, co? – Krasnolud najwyraźniej nie zrozumiał wagi momentu. – Chcesz tam wracać? Teraz ci się zebrało na podróż sentymentalną?

- Trzeba ratować Labirynt!

Hoggle wpatrywał się w nią, jakby co najmniej wyrosła jej druga głowa.

- Ty chcesz ratować Labirynt?

- Hoggle, nie bądź takim tchórzem. To twój dom, nie?

- Nie mam najmniejszego problemu, żeby się przeprowadzić! Nie będę tęsknił.

- Nie będziemy jeszcze raz prowadzić całej tej dyskusji o przyjaźni – oznajmiła Sara z irytacją. – I nie, ten świat nie jest przyjazny dla krasnoludów. Pokazywaliby cię w zoo. W klatce z tygrysami – dodała na wszelki wypadek, widząc, że uparty krasnolud ciągle kręci głową.

- Nie wiem, czym są tygrysy, ale wolę je niż płomienie – odpowiedział.

Sara odczuła przemożną potrzebę uderzenia głową w ścianę. Własną głową, albo głową Hoggle'a, bez różnicy.

- Dobrze – powiedziała gniewnie. – Świetnie. Ty sobie tu zostań. Zobaczymy, jak będziesz sobie radził. I co będziesz jadł. Ja idę do Labiryntu.

To rzekłszy, ruszyła w stronę lustra, obserwując jednakże Hoggle'a ciągle kątem oka, bo jakby ta jej deklaracja nie brzmiała bohatersko, to Sara naprawdę nie wiedziała, jak miałaby się przez to lustro przedostać. Kiedy zdarzało jej się od czasu do czasu je myć, robiło wrażenie całkiem twardego i nie przejściowego.

Być może, gdyby Sara nie spędziła właśnie popołudnia z reliktem lat 50tych – i to w tej lukrowanej odsłonie – nie byłaby aż tak bardzo gniewna i sfrustrowana, być może miałaby więcej cierpliwości, zaproponowałaby Hoggle'owi herbatę i spróbowała najpierw się czegoś dowiedzieć, a dopiero później działać. Sara niestety zawsze była osobą dosyć impulsywną. Odkąd niechcący odesłała swojego brata do Zamku nad Miastem Goblinów była nieco bardziej uważna, to znaczy, nie wyrażała życzeń, jeśli nie była pewna, kto mógłby je spełnić. A ponieważ nigdy nic nie wiadomo, Sara nie wyrażała życzeń w ogóle – nawet zdmuchując świeczki na urodzinowych tortach. Nadal jednak zdarzało jej się najpierw coś powiedzieć, a potem dopiero pomyśleć, co właściwie powiedziała. A także – jak i tym razem – dać się porwać dramatyzmowi sytuacji i odpowiedzieć nań równie dramatycznym gestem.

Tym razem gest nie wyglądał bardzo dramatycznie – bo trudno się dopatrzeć dramatyzmu w dorosłej kobiecie w starym dresie, wspinającej się na toaletkę, celem zbliżenia się do starego lustra. Hoggle jednak najwidoczniej się dramatyzmu dopatrzył.

- Zaczekaj – krzyknął ze zgrozą i rzucił się do przodu. Sara, przestraszona brzmiącą w jego głosie paniką, zatrzymała się w pół ruchu. I w tym momencie wydarzyły się naraz dwie rzeczy. Sara, próbując złapać równowagę, oparła się dłonią o chłodną taflę lustra, Hoggle zaś chwycił ja za drugą rękę. I w tej sekundzie, lustro przestało być twarde i chłodne. A dokładniej rzecz ujmując – lustro w ogóle przestało być. Lustro zniknęło, podobnie zresztą jak toaletka, a także wszystkie inne meble. Zniknęła w ogóle cała kawalerka Sary, ustępując miejsca scenerii całkiem innej i o wiele mniej przyjaznej – obcej, wrogiej i przesiąkniętej zapachem dymu.

- Coś ty zrobiła – wyszeptał Hoggle.

- Mówiłam – odparła Sara. – Idziemy do Labiryntu.

Jej głos brzmiał jednak nieco mniej pewnie, niż wcześniej, a nawet w pewnej chwili zadrżał. Była to dokładnie ta chwila, w której Sara się rozejrzała.

Stali na szerokiej, aż po horyzont ciągnącej się równinie, porośniętej – jak jesienne łąki – suchą, zbrązowiałą trawą, która sięgała Sarze prawie do pasa, zaś Hoggle ginął w niej prawie cały, widać było tylko jego czerwoną czapeczkę. Było bardzo cicho, żaden wiatr nie poruszał suchymi źdźbłami. Pod stopami Sary i Hoggle'a otwierała się dolina, a nad tą doliną wznosiły, prosto ku szaremu niebu, wysokie, grube słupy dymu. To płonął Labirynt.

Zarzewia ognia znajdowały się w kilku różnych miejscach, Sara widziała – chociaż z powodu odległości nie mogła usłyszeć – jak ściany Labiryntu pękają z gorąca i upadają, jak wiją się w ogniu gałęzie żywopłotów, wybuchają płomieniem, potem zwijają się, czarnieją i wreszcie rozsypują się w biały popiół.

A przed bramą Labiryntu – ciągle jeszcze nienaruszoną, chociaż poczerniałą od smogu – widać było mnogość czarnych kropek, ustawionych w szwadrony i półki. Przed bramą Labiryntu stała armia.

- Hoggle – wyszeptała Sara. – Co się stało? Kto zaatakował Labirynt?

Krasnolud wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie mam pojęcia. Po prostu któregoś dnia tu byli.

- I nie próbowaliście z nimi walczyć?

Hoggle parsknął gorzkim śmiechem.

- Walczyć czym? Armią goblinów, która, pozwól, że ci przypomnę, nie dała rady zatrzymać nastolatki? A może Jareth rzuciłby w nich kryształową kulką?

Sara milczała. Pokonałam niewypowiedziane niebezpieczeństwa i niezliczone trudności – przypomniała sobie. Cóż, literatura zawsze miała pewne skłonności do przesady.

- I co teraz? – Zapytał Hoggle zgryźliwie. - Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nie możemy wrócić?

- Co? Jak to? – nie zrozumiała Sara.

- No tak – odparł Hoggle. – Może zauważyłaś, że żebym ja mógł się znaleźć po twojej stronie lustra, ty musisz mnie zawołać. Z tamtej strony. A skoro oboje jesteśmy tutaj…

To brzmiało przerażająco logicznie. Sara odwróciła się, z odrobiną nadziei, że za plecami zobaczy swoje mieszkanie i zapraszająco otwarte wejście przez lustro. Niestety – za plecami Sary i Hoggle'a ciągnęła się taka sama równina, z takimi samymi połaciami suchej, wysokiej trawy, i ani lustra, ani tym bardziej kawalerki w ogóle nie było widać.

- Będziemy musieli znaleźć inne wejście do Labiryntu – powiedziała Sara. Starała się, żeby zabrzmiało to raźnie. Hoggle – przyznajmy mu to na plus – starał się udawać, że jej się udało.


End file.
